1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly, to an adjusting device capable of adjusting a view angle of a panel module and a computer system having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tablet computers include three main types, such as a dual-utilization type, a tablet type, and a tri-utilization type. The dual-utilization type tablet computer is similar to a common notebook computer. Electronic processing components, such as a processor, are disposed inside a lower casing with a keyboard module of the dual-utilization type tablet computer. A panel of the dual-utilization type tablet computer can be rotated to fold on the keyboard module, so that the dual-utilization type tablet computer can be utilized as the tablet computer. Therefore, the dual-utilization type tablet computer can be switched to different operating modes according to a user's demand. The tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type tablet computer dispose the panel and the electronic processing components, such as a processor, inside the same casing together, so that appearances of the tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type computer are similar to a portable handwriting electronic panel. For example, the tri-utilization type tablet computer can be installed on a detachable keyboard, the tablet type computer can be installed on a wireless keyboard, and the tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type computer can be respectively disposed on corresponding supporting devices for standing on a base as the conventional desktop computer. The view angle of the tablet type computer can be adjusted by the corresponding supporting device. However, a range of the view angle of the conventional supporting device is limited and can not be adjusted according to user demand. Thus, design of a supporting mechanism with easy operation and preferable adjusting function for the view angle is an important issue of the electronic industry.